<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alexa, play cheerleader by peachybuckys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239781">alexa, play cheerleader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys'>peachybuckys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>beggin' to your boyfriend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bucky in Skirts, Chubby bucky barnes, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Jock Steve, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Very Shitty Attempts at Humor, nerd Bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah Buck I know…” Steve trails off and starts moving closer to Bucky, eyes wide and still looking all over him. </p><p>“Where the hell did you get this?” He’s reached him now, running his hand ever so lightly against the fabric of Bucky’s skirt, avoiding his cock on purpose. Because even with Bucky dressed like this, Steve still has the power to tease his boyfriend.</p><p>Bucky shivers as Steve runs his hands all over him. </p><p>“Borrowed it from the school.” He says as calmly as he can with someone as intoxicating as Steve touching him. </p><p>“Borrowed it, huh?” Steve accuses him.</p><p>“Yep, learned from the best.” Bucky winks at Steve and Steve smirks back at him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>beggin' to your boyfriend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alexa, play cheerleader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh to be a himbo (steve) in love with your very smart boyfriend (bucky)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky looks at himself in the full length mirror and adjusts the waistband of his skirt so it sits higher up on his hips. </p><p>The yellow and white garment is almost obscenely tight on his hips and thighs, squeezing him just enough so it shows absolutely everything, including the fat on his thighs and the meat of his ass, and the hem falls just below his cheeks. His halter top, which is the same bright yellow and white and sporting their university's mascot, hugs his chest snugly. And his hair, which is usually down and curly, is now straight and in a high pony at the top of his head.</p><p>Twirling around in place, he can see the lace panties he added for a touch of Something peeking out when the skirt flares at its highest. </p><p>He looks damn good.</p><p>When Bucky got the bright idea to wear a cheer uniform for his boyfriend, he was at a football game with all of their friends. In fact, he was watching Steve play football when he decided he has to get his hands on the outfit <em> immediately </em>. </p><p>So, he enlisted the only person he could trust (other than Steve) with this scandalous assignment to help him acquire one. Nat has a girlfriend on the cheer team and every Wednesday night after their practice, she picks her up. </p><p>“Let me get this straight,” Nat had said when Bucky approached her about it. “You want <em> me </em> to help <em> you </em> steal a uniform from the school after Sharon gets done with practice?” </p><p>“Yes exactly.” Bucky nodded and nabbed a cookie from Nat’s plate, she swatted him with her hand.</p><p>“And you want me to do this without telling my girlfriend?” She continued.</p><p>He nodded again and took a bite of the treat. “I mean, you can tell her, just not about it being for me specifically.” </p><p>“You know she’s going to know the second I tell her, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it saves me the embarrassment.”<br/><br/>Nat laughed at him but agreed to help, and two weeks later he was driving them both home with a spare uniform tucked away into his backpack.</p><p>Now, he’s picking up the pom poms Sharon so graciously grabbed for him off of his and Steve’s bed and moving across their studio apartment to sit on the couch and wait for his boyfriend to come home. It’s just about 8:30PM, around the time Steve starts making his way home from football practice. </p><p>He remembers when he met Steve, all small and scraggly and wanting to pick a fight with every kid on their elementary school playground. He had a heart made of the same gold of his fine hair and an attitude that went for miles. Nothing has really changed, but he beefed up. A <em> lot </em>. Bucky has loved him with all his heart since they were six, but god does it do something to him when his boyfriend can pick him up and toss him around. </p><p>Bucky knows Steve’s home before he can even get through the door, his heavy footsteps thunder throughout the hallway and he drops his duffle bag with a <em> thump </em> just outside the door to fish his keys out of his sweatpants pockets. He can visualize Steve doing it because he’s done it a million and one times. </p><p>The door swings open and Bucky can see Steve pick up his bag and heft it over his shoulder. He tosses his keys in the bowl on the shelf just beside the door and kicks off his shoes, them joining the never-ending pile of footwear that needs to be properly put away. Steve still hasn’t seen Bucky yet, which isn’t shocking since he’s probably exhausted from practice and had a long day with classes and midterms. But Bucky didn’t <em> want </em> Steve to see him as soon as he walked in, so he dimmed the lights and lit candles, strategically placing them all around the apartment for the right ambiance lighting. He’s not top of his class for nothing. </p><p>When Steve does see him, he does a double take, not quite believing what he’s seeing. </p><p>He drops his bag a second time, drinking Bucky in from head to toe. Bucky knows how he looks right now. Tight outfit; accentuating all of the right places, hair up out of his face to bring out his cheekbones, and legs spread to show off what he has underneath the skirt. </p><p>“Holy shit, Buck.” Steve’s voice is full of lust, already dripping with the need to get his hands on Bucky as soon as he can. </p><p>“You like it?” Bucky asks, he lifts his right hand and looks at the poms he’s holding with faux-interest. “Thought about joining, decided to try on the uniform first, though. You know how I like my skirts.”</p><p>“Yeah Buck I know…” Steve trails off and starts moving closer to Bucky, eyes wide and still looking all <em> over </em> him. “Where the hell did you get this?” He’s reached him now, running his hand ever so lightly against the fabric of Bucky’s skirt, avoiding his cock on purpose. Because even with Bucky dressed like this, Steve still has the power to tease his boyfriend.</p><p>Bucky shivers as Steve runs his hands all over him. </p><p>“Borrowed it from the school.” He says as calmly as he can with someone as intoxicating as Steve touching him. </p><p>“Borrowed it, huh?” Steve accuses him.</p><p>“Yep, learned from the best.” Bucky winks at Steve and Steve smirks back at him.</p><p>“I bet you did,” He mumbles and leans down to press his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky opens up immediately, Steve’s tongue grazing his and filling his mouth easily. </p><p>Steve doesn’t hesitate to reach under Bucky and grab hold of his thick thighs to heft him up. Bucky wraps his legs around Steve, clinging to him tightly while Steve walks them over from the couch to their bed. It never fails to make Bucky hot thinking about how strong the love of his life is. </p><p>He gently lays Bucky down on his back, sucking on his bottom lip and already snaking his hand below Bucky’s skirt. Steve groans at what he finds.</p><p>“Christ Bucky, you’re gonna kill me,” Steve palms at Bucky’s hardening cock that’s beginning to strain against the panties. Bucky raises his hips in an effort to get more friction against himself, but Steve quickly puts a stop to it by pinning him down with both of his hands.</p><p>Bucky whines.</p><p>“Steve please,” Bucky begs against Steve’s lips. He needs Steve’s hands on him, needs Steve inside him desperately. <em> Fuck </em>, he didn’t even think to prep himself beforehand. </p><p>Steve’s having none of it, keeping Bucky pinned with one arm as he moves from Bucky’s mouth to his jaw, down his throat, and using his right hand to push up his top and latch on to Bucky's left nipple. Steve nibbles and sucks, and Bucky squirms in place but Steve’s hold on him is firm, commanding. </p><p>The small moans Bucky let out are short and breathy, and he’s getting more worked up by the second. </p><p>All Steve does against Bucky’s wriggling body is switch back and forth from nipple to nipple, teasing his chest and running the hand that’s not keeping him pinned down to the bed up and down Bucky’s body. Steve grabs his hips and drags his hand down back under Bucky’s skirt, gently caressing his cock before he runs it back up, repeating the entire process again. </p><p>Bucky is just about to go crazy when Steve quickly flips him over, and Bucky has his ass up with Steve’s hands gripping his ass and pushing the panties to the side. </p><p>“Pretty,” Steve says, and rubs his thumb against Bucky’s hole. Bucky pushes back against his finger and whines “<em> hnng </em>”.</p><p>“So pretty,” He gives a light smack to Bucky’s ass and then moves to find their lube, which is probably mostly empty and tossed on the floor somewhere. They use it a lot.</p><p>He feels Steve come back and immediately his fingers are back against Bucky and already pushing in.</p><p>“Oh <em> fuck </em> . More, please Steve <em> please </em>, I can take another one--” Bucky pleads and Steve continues to work him open with only one finger, leaning over Bucky and covering his mouth with his left hand. </p><p>“Shh, sweetheart. I know, you need it bad, huh? Pretty little needy thing like you.” Steve’s whispering right in his ear, and it’s setting Bucky on fire. His cock leaks out onto the bed and wishes he could rub it against the fabric. “Got all dressed up for me and you’re not even gettin’ what you wanted.” </p><p>Steve slips in another finger and scissors them, stretching Bucky even further and letting his mouth run wild into Bucky’s ear. </p><p>“Look so good in this slutty little skirt, Buck. Can see just everything in it. Had a million thoughts runnin’ through my head when I saw you.” Steve adds another finger and starts aiming for Bucky’s spot, wanting to drive him wild. “Want to stuff you full, wearin’ this pretty thing.” </p><p>Bucky’s whining, high pitched and loud, everything Steve is saying driving him closer to an orgasm he does not want to have yet. He wants to come with Steve buried inside of him, needs it bad. He’s got his face hidden in his arms and chest on the bed, sore nipples rubbing on the top blanket every time another thrust from Steve’s fingers moves him. </p><p>He’s lost in the feeling of Steve fucking him with his thick fingers. They’re calloused from his work outs and football, and they always feel incredible inside of him. But then Steve’s fingers come out, and Bucky knows the best part is coming.</p><p>Whispering pleads is the most he can vocalize besides his whines and moans, and Steve reassures him with a hand on his lower back.</p><p>“You ready, honey?” Steve asks and all Bucky can do is nod. </p><p>Steve’s cock presses against his hole and sinks into Bucky’s body as easily as Bucky accepts it, just like he was made for it. </p><p>He wastes no time setting a brutal pace, fucking into Bucky with fervor. Steve grabs onto Bucky’s hair, wraps his hand around the tail and <em> tugs </em>.</p><p>Bucky cries out with the pleasure-pain of having his hair pulled. Steve is hitting his spot with every thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room. </p><p>“Please, please, please-- <em> ah </em>!” Bucky can feel the tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes, the stimulation directly on his prostate constantly, and the sensation of his nipples being rubbed at by the texture of their sheets.</p><p>“Please what?” Steve’s right back in Bucky’s ear, voice low and grumbly as he continues to fuck Bucky with short, hard thrusts. </p><p>“Wanna come-- <em> fuck </em> ! Please Steve <em> please </em>,” The wet hot tears spill over and Bucky just knows he’s done for. </p><p>“Well since you asked so nicely.” Steve kisses the top of his head, something sweet and soft in the midst of all the rough fucking, and picks up the pace even further. Tugs harder at Bucky’s hair and sucks marks into his neck, biting and licking all over. He finally, finally gets a proper hand on Bucky’s cock, and Bucky is coming in his panties. </p><p>His orgasm is never ending, waves of pleasure rolling through him. Bucky can hear Steve grunting through his own release, and feel being filled with come. </p><p>Steve slowly pulls out and Bucky groans at the feeling of being empty, but apparently doesn’t have to worry for long, because Steve is sliding down and putting his tongue to Bucky’s hole. </p><p>“Oh god,” Bucky whines. “<em> You’re </em> gonna kill <em> me </em>.” Steve laughs against his hole and the vibrations send more pleasure through Bucky. </p><p>“Gotta clean up my mess, Buck. It’s good manners.” </p><p>They do this all the time, <em> Steve </em> does this all the time, clean Bucky up after fucking him bare. Yet it always has him aching for more. </p><p>Steve is down there for what seems like hours but in reality is only five minutes, licking and sucking at his hole, before coming up and nudging for Bucky to roll over. He does and Steve kisses him slowly, tongue curling in his mouth and the taste of Steve’s release consuming him. His mouth is still sticky, like he didn’t get it all, and Bucky moans and kisses deeper, cupping his hands against Steve’s cheeks. </p><p>When they pull back, Steve looks like the human embodiment of the sun. </p><p>“We have to keep this thing.” He plays with Bucky’s skirt while rubbing at his thigh.</p><p>“This is why I won’t actually be joining, you’d get too distracted.” Bucky states the extreme obvious and Steve grins at him.</p><p>“It’s a good distraction though.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/peachybuckys">peachybuckys</a> :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>